Werewolves, Baby!
by Rikyo
Summary: Victoria has amassed her army of young, strong vampires in the battleground states to seek revenge for James's death, but her actions have unforeseen consequences. A new pack has emerged, and follows the army to Forks, WA. Jacob/Werewolf OC
1. Baby's Morning

Victoria has amassed her army of young, strong vampires in the battleground states to seek revenge for James's death, but her actions have unforeseen consequences. A new pack has emerged, and follows the army to Forks, WA. Jacob/Werewolf OC. Story from Rosalie & The Blue Jeans.

* * *

My alarm buzzed and almost simultaneously I let out a groan.

I knew I had forgot to do something.

"Baby! Turn that damned thing off!" Geez, Daddy was loud this morning

"Sorry, sorry!"

I hopped out of the shower and threw on a robe before dashing into my bedroom to whack the alarm.

I was a bit miffed about being yelled at, even though I knew I did kind of deserve it and Daddy wasn't really mad at me. If was just that, as the youngest child and only girl, I was usually coddled, not fussed at.

Not that I ever did anything out of line to warrant being fussed at anyway.

I went back to my bathroom to blow dry my hair and dress for the day before bounding downstairs and into the kitchen.

Ollie, the giant orange cat I had found near the dumpsters at the local restaurant, meowed up at me from his spot on top of the microwave.

"Good mornin' to you, too," I cooed at him before scooping him up and carrying him to his dish where I emptied his standard can of cat food. While he ate I dumped his water bowl, washed the bottom out, and refilled it. I scratched his ears again. Before pulling open the unlocked front door and making my way to the barn.

"Mornin' Keg. Mornin' Whiskey."

Daddy's coon dogs thumped their tails in response, knowing my presence generally meant food. I filled their bowls and refreshed their water before preparing Grey's feed bag. He was the orniest horse their ever was, but we had an understanding with each other. As long as I didn't try to make him do something he didn't want to do, he would let me feed him. He was Daddy's horse, and Daddy was the only one that could ride him.

Milkdud, on the other hand, was as gentle as could be. Eugene's mare had given birth to Milkdud, and, because I'd begged and pleaded, my brother let me have the little foal for my own.

After feeding all the animals, I went back inside to feed the humans.

Frank stumbled down the stairs just as I was putting breakfast on the table.

"My, my, don't we look all refreshed this mornin'," I teased.

He flipped me off in response, sat down a poured himself a glass of orange juice. This was normal behavior for Frank, the younger of my two brothers. He never could seem to wake up before noon, and usually stayed in a surly mood til that time.

"I'm gonna get gone," I told him as I slung my backpack of my shoulder, "Make sure Daddy and 'Gene eat before the food's cold. See you at school."

He grunted in my general direction and I grabbed a couple ham biscuits before dashing out the door.

My sixteenth birthday present was a 4x4 the size of a tank, and that was what I drove to school this morning. Frank refused to carpool, even though Daddy insisted that was the better option. Not that he was worried about the environment, he was just a bit protective. I think it was mostly due to him raising me own his own since Mama passed when I was a itty bitty thing. But Frank, as a senior, didn't have a first period, and their was no way he was going to get up earlier to hang out at school.

I downed the biscuits on the half hour drive to school. The high school was the only one in the county, and was a whole other town over in Stuart. I was running ahead of time and was still hungry, so I stopped at the closest gas station. Casey, a boy from my English class, was parked at one of the pumps and waved energetically at me, as did Joe, the gas station attended pumping Casey's gas. I smiled at him and waved back before entering the store.

"Well good mornin', Baby," Clark greeted from behind the counter.

"Mornin' Clark. Sadie got the grill open yet?" Sadie was Clark's wife and the head cook at the little grill in the back of the store.

"Sure does, you miss breakfast this morning?"

I usually wasn't such a big eater, but lately it seemed like I was never full. I knew better to say this of course. People in a place this small were real friendly, but everybody knew everybody and gossip spread like wild fire. If I commented on my increase in appetite I was sure everybody would be talking about how I was surely pregnant by this evening, no matter that I've never did anything more than share a goodbye kiss on my front porch, and not many of them. So I just nodded at Clark with a smile and walked to the grill. I didn't even glance at the menu, it hadn't change since the grill opened, which was back before my time.

"Could I get a bacon sandwich?"

"Sure sweetie," Sadie replied with a smile, "Tomato and mayo, right?"

"Of course."

I flipped through an Avon catalog while Sadie cooked. She was done quickly and wished me a good day after ringing me up.

I waved to both Joe and Clark on my way out the front. They were in mid-conversation and didn't see me, but it would have been rude not to make the effort.

I finished my sandwich just as I pulled into the school parking lot.

I rushed to make it to my homeroom class, dreaded algebra. I hated math with a passion and it didn't help that I the class was mostly girls. For some reason, probably the effects of being raised in a house with three guys and no female influence, most of the girls didn't seem to like me, a few were polite, but I didn't really have any female friends.

I slid into my seat and braced myself for the on coming torture. I wasn't bad at algebra, I had no trouble working the problems, and for that reason Mr. Sheppard called on me at least once a day. If he didn't I probably won't mind the class as much, I would just sit and doodle, but instead I had to work all the problems, just in case.

Algebra was spent as the longest hour and forty-five minutes of my day. After the bell finally rang and I was making my way to English I felt very suddenly sick.

Very, very sick. Like my insides were being ripped apart.

"Baby? Are you okay?" The voice was distorted and sounded so very far away.

My skin was too tight, it felt like something was trying to escape from inside me.

The last thing I heard was a scream before I blacked out.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know this is an extemely short first chapter, but I just wanted it to end here for cliff-hanger purposes. See ya'll next chapter!


	2. Baby's Pack

_A/N: Still no Jacob in this one, but their will be glances in the next chapter, along with **hopefully** an imprinting! This is more of a introduction to Baby's pack and Baby bringing something unique to the table._

Enjoy!

* * *

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what to tell you Mr. Hayden. The test have shown that your daughter is perfectly healthy, but I would like to keep her here under observation for a few more days."

I woke up groggily and slowly to the sound of a an unfamiliar voice. I tried very hard to follow what that voice was saying, but I was assaulted by the strongest, harshest smells I'd ever encountered.

My head was pounding and everything was just so loud.

"I don't think that's necessary," Daddy was here, maybe he could make the pain go away, "This isn't the first time this has happened, and she's always been fine before."

Why was he lying? This had never happened before. Surely I would remember this pain if it had.

I wanted to ask him just that, but all that I could manage was a whimper.

I felt someone new grip my hand and somehow I recognized my oldest brother without even opening my eyes, almost like in the back of my mind I knew he was here all along.

"Hey sweetie," his voice was unnaturally low, so low I was sure no one else could hear what he said, "I know you're hurting, but you have to play along for a little while, at least until we get you out of here. Do you think you can do that?"

What was going on? What were we trying to hide?

Regardless, this was my family, and I would do what they asked.

Eugene squeezed my hand at my nod.

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly up to him, my head still spinning from all the smells and noise, only to be assaulted by the strange sharpness of my vision.

Everything was vibrant and bright, much more so than when I woke up this morning. I could even make out the separate pores on my brother's face.

He just gave me a sad little smile and patted my head.

"Tell you all about it later, okay?"

I nodded mutely, still stunned by what was happening to me.

I acted my part when the doctor asked me how I was feeling. I confirmed what Daddy had said about having similar incidents in the past and told him I just wanted to go home.

He had given me a doubtful look, but released me anyway.

We walked to the parking lot in silence, but when we got into the car I couldn't contain myself any longer. I needed to know what was going on, and my brother had promised answers.

I took a deep breath, trying to decide how to form my question, but Daddy beat me to it.

"Baby, I just need you to know that I never wanted this for you. Even after your brothers, I'd hoped..." he trailed off for a few seconds before starting again, "Want I mean to say is, it's just so rare for a woman. Usually only the men turn."

"Turn? What are you talkin' 'bout?" This was all so strange. Daddy had always been a rock, solid and steady and always the one to make everything right, but now he just looked defeated and, for the first time ever, old.

"You need to hear a little about our family history first, I think. Way back before your time, or mine for that matter, when the Haydens still lived in Ireland and were the O'Haydens, people believed in all sorts of things. Things that I'm afraid you're going to have to face as the truth."

He paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts.

At this point I have to admit I was scared, my daddy never danced around what he wanted to say, he just said it. Whatever was going on, I wasn't so sure I wanted to know anymore and said as much.

"Sorry, Baby, but you really don't have a choice. You were so close to changing today, I can't deny it anymore. You're going to be one of the pack, and that's all there is to it."

"The what?"

He just gave me a sad smile and continued with his stories.

"The old country as your grandpa used to call it, was plagued with beings known as vampires. They were once human, but when they died they were bitten by another of their kind, becoming infected. They drank blood, were fast, strong, like the legends say. But unlike the legends, they never slept and the sun's only effect was adding a strange sparkle to their skin. Crosses, wooden stakes, holly water, all of these things were useless against them.

"There was one defense and that was us, the werewolves."

We were home by this time and it was getting dark out side. We got out of the car, but didn't go inside. Frank came off the porch to join us in the yard.

"Come on, Baby, there's something you need to see." Daddy lead us around to the back of the house and had me sit down on the old steps that led to the back door.

"Now Baby," he said as he crouched down in front of me, "this isn't going to be easy on you, but you have to remember, I'm your father and I love you. I'd never hurt you, and you know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

I don't know what I was expecting in that moment. Surely not what happened, but I never once was afraid my family you let me be harmed in anyway. I was scared of the truth, of course. Things were always scarier when you didn't know what they were, and if it was enough to keep both my brother's quiet for so long, well, it had to be pretty life-altering.

But there was no way I was expecting the violent explosion of fur and torn clothing that changed my father into the giant, graying wolf that was now before me.

I blacked out after that, a fact that my brother's frequently teased me about, but when I woke up I was in my bed in my room, and everyone was there, waiting for me to wake up. When I sat up I realized Daddy had on a new out fit, which wasn't that big of a surprise considering I'd just seen the previous one get ripped to shreds. That should have confirmed what happened was real, but I just had to ask.

"I'm guessin' that wasn't a dream, right?"

Frank was the one who answered.

"'Fraid not, kiddo. But don't worry, it's actually kind of fun."

"Shut up," Eugene was always the more serious of the two, and apparently he didn't like Franks attitude.

"That's enough; this is about your sister. Now honey, there's some things you need to know about how all this works and what it means."

He went on to explain how the moon didn't have any affect on us. Apparently this was just a silly legend that I didn't have to pay any head to. We were in complete control while in our wolf forms, though we were governed a little more by our instincts than usual. We healed rapidly from injuries, but we could still catch colds. As long as we kept transforming we would not age. He told me that for the same reason, whatever it may be. it was so rare to come upon a female werewolf, when you did meet on she didn't to have a unique gift that allowed her to better serve and fight with the pack.

Daddy knew these things because he had first transformed when he was a teenager. Vampires in the area were the only things that could awaken the dormant gene we carried, and his former pack destroyed all in the area he had grown up in. It had taken them over 40 years, but after they were through they disbanded and left for different parts of the country to start normal lives and grow old.

He had never lost the ability to transform, and when Joey, a close neighbor of ours, had transformed he knew it was time to go back. He was bigger than the rest, his once mahogany fur streaked with grey, and he was the wisest, the Alpha. Others in the community followed, including both of my brothers. Apparently, we were the largest he'd ever heard of, including me (which they were, even if I hadn't changed yet, it was only a matter of time) we were now 23 strong.

The formation of the pack could only mean one thing: a large gathering of vampires was near. The pack had been searching for it, but had yet to discover it.

It was a lot to take in, and they left me alone to think.

I got up from the bed to sat at my vanity, where I study myself in the mirror.

I looked like I always had, like my mother. I had been the only of her three children to inherit her blonde hair, so light it appeared white. I had her small nose, full mouth and high cheek bones. My eyes were large and slightly slanted like hers, the only difference being the color, which I, like my brothers before me, had gotten form Daddy. My mother's eyes had been vibrant blue, while mine were an odd hazel, more yellow than any other color. Recalling the yellow eyes of the wolf my father had become, I wondered if there wasn't a reason behind the shared feature.

Both my brothers had always been big, but I had noticed recently they had become down right huge, as had the other members of the pack my father had listed. This is something I prayed would not happen to me. I wasn't small, standing at 5'6 and roughly 118 pounds, but I liked my figure. I wasn't vain about it, but I was well proportioned and curvy. My waist was small, my breast fairly large and I'd never had a problem filling out a pair of jeans. I was soft with out being flabby, and worked hard to be that way. It would be a blow to my feminine pride to become as huge and muscular as the rest.

I had never been one for makeup, unless there was a special occasion, but staring into the mirror I had the urge to do something with my hands, so I picked out the shades I wanted and went to work. Daddy had said something about a pack meeting to night, and I supposed that was as much of an occasion as anything else.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a whirl wind. I had transformed into a white wolf the second time I went a pack meeting. I didn't gain anything in size, and I was tiny compared to my wolf brethern, even when transformed. They all teased me about it, including Daddy.

Then, after I'd finallly gotten used to what I was and hearing voices in my head (which no one warned me about, it's not like the others could here my every thought or anything, it was a bit like talking, but still!), we found our first vampire. She was young, and wandering just outside of town, probably looking for an easy victim. Only a few of us were out that night; such a large pack of huge wolves would draw unneccasary attention. We usually split up into smaller groups to scout the areas. We knew what to do, but it being our first time things were a bit messy. We were able to destroy the vampire, but several of us were wounded.

I found out two things about myself that night.

One, I was next to useless when it came to actually fighting. My small size made me an easy target and I was no where near as strong as the others.

Two, I was poisnous. Apparently my small size was part of a greater design to lure the enemy in. The battle had ended when the vampire grabbed me, probably intending to use me as a type of hostage. I freaked and swirled around in desperation, sinking my teeth into her shoulder. In my panic I had begun producing the green poison that literly burned through her blood stream, turning her body to ash as it went.

When I hit the ground after the vampire had burned away with painful screams, there were a few moments of silence.

"Damn!" I heard Leroy's voice echo in my head, and it was quickly followed by the others there tonight.

The chatter was insane, the voices just blending together into an undistigashble gushing of noise. The noise was horrible and my ears flattened to my head in response.

"Ennough!" Eugene's voice was so loud it made my head hurt, but everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you," he said in a much quieter voice, "I don't now why everyone is so suprised. We knew it was likely Baby would have an extra defence."

"Yeah, but we didn't know it would be awesome," Leroy was such a loud mouth. Like anyone cared what he thought.

"Hey, I heard that," he said, looking in my direction.

"Sorry, Leroy," I apologized sheepishly. You had to be really careful about your thoughts. Sometimes they just popped out for all to hear on accident.

It tended to happen a lot to me especially. Don't get me wrong, I'd heard several inappropirate thoughts that slipped from the guys. A lot of them had to do with the fact that clothes were destroyed if you were wearing them during transformation, but it was still usually my embarassing thoughts that were floating around.

We were not the only ones to find a vampire that week. Daddy found an army of them. He managed to capture one and get some information from it before he had me poison it.

During a meeting that night we had a meeting at which it was decided a group of us would go to investigate and warn the vegitarian vampires that an attack was coming.

Eugene, Frank, Leroy, Bobby, and I volunteered.

The next day, we headed to Forks, Washington.

* * *

_A/N: I know I was a bit rushed there at the end. I'll probably come back later and fix that, but right now I'm in another training class at work. I had time to write the chapter but not really go back over it as much as I'd like. Thank you so much for reveiwing! I love reveiws, and they always make me want to get right to work on the story._

_I do always try to update pretty quickly, but I would just like to remind everyone that I do have a three day weekend every other week. I only write at work due to the demands of a two-month old and my addiction to W.O.W. Which, if anyone reading also plays, pm me and if we're in the same realm I'd love to quest with you! _


	3. Jacob's Imprint

Okay, so my inbox was full of emails about my stories tonight when I got off of work you know, the little notices you get when someone reviews or favorites? Honestly I'd forgotten all about my little side venture from way back when, but someHubby and Crystal-Wolf-Gaurdian-967 re-inspired me. So, I went back and re-read my stories. They all seemed kinda rickety, but I decided this one was the worst off. I figured I'd type up a quick chapter to make up for the years I fell off the globe (Opps, by the way), then go in to edit the first three. Next I'll do the same for Masks, but for now, enjoy!

Oh, and please forgive if not everything flows from the last chapter. It is 3:48 a.m. and I am very sleepy. I'll fix it in the above mentioned editing.

* * *

Baby's life had become freaky lately, granted in full, but nothing, so far, had beaten the freakiness that was _the North_. It was a whole other terrify concept. First, apparently, there was no such thing as sunshine. These people tromped around in the gloomy muck like it was perfectly normal, good, even, just because it was warm. It was insane.

Then, and perhaps even worse, their were no farms. Not really surprising since apparently sunshine was a foreign concept, but still, it was downright disturbing. Where were the goats and chickens and cows! Really, where were the cows? Cows should be everywhere! Behind fences, in the barns, riding around in trailers towed by old beat up pickup trucks, loose in the fields, even occasionally stopping traffic on the one two-lane in town but just staring blankly at the cars in front of the blaring their horns.

But not up north, apparently. No, the north, was, was, _the North!_

Of course, Eugene, who was a bit more well traveled than Baby, pointed out that not all Northern towns were so rainy, and that lots of places other than the south had farms. Forks, Washington was only one of many towns, he told her, and she shouldn't be so quick to judge the rest of the country by just one town.

He told her all of this from the driver's seat of his rented pick-up on their way from the air-port.

"Besides, it's not like it's a permanent move," he said, "just a brief excursion to kill some vampires. Nothing all that big, not really anyway."

"Oh, really? Then why, pray tell, did you rent a house? Hmm? For your own amusement? It may not be permanent, but it sounds like more than a 'brief excursion,' now doesn't it? Besides, it's not like I'm complaining, not really; it's just so, so _weird_."

"Yes, Baby, everything else in the world is weird, not you. No way the mini-werewolf is in anyway strange. Not even the fact she drools acid. Perfectly normal," he paused briefly to shoot her a sideways grin, "and don't get me started on the way you talk _gosh darn it!_ That's normal too, even though you are the only one in the family that sounds remotely like Gomer Pile."

Baby just scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"No, really, even all the other werewolves in the world are weird 'cause they're bigger than the average animal cracker, and you, well," he paused briefly, "aren't."

Baby couldn't help it, she tried to suppress her laughter, really, but one snort escaped (quite painfully too) and all the rest came tumbling after.

She punched him in the arm, just because she could and told him, "You're going straight to hell, for making fun of your poor little animal cracker-sized sister, you know that?"

They both we're still laughing as they pulled in to the grocery store parking lot and Baby's mood was significantly lifted as the worked on stocking their temporary home for their stay.

Then they got to the cash registered.

"You have the cutest accent!" the checkout girl exclaimed.

And Baby counted her number three reason the North was just plain weird:

Everybody talked different than her.

…

Gosh darn it!

* * *

Even though there were four people to do it, getting the staleness out of the three bedroom home seemed to suck the energy right out of everyone. The sheets were changed, the pantry stocked, pots, pans, paper plates, toilet paper, paper towels, regular towels, soap, shampoo, and a dozen different things were bought and put away. The boys fought over the rooms, and Leroy, flirt that he was, had to be forcibly reminded, several times, that Baby would be sleeping alone as she was the only girl. It was finally decided that Frank would have the second bedroom while Eugene and Leroy took the third, mainly so Eugene could keep an eye on Leroy. All this combined with some severe jet leg made for some burnt out werewolves.

This is how it was decided that their search could wait for the next day. Tonight was warm as the meteorologist predicted it would ever be for the area, so it was decided that they would throw together a small outing to the local beach to wind down.

Baby's brothers had enough time convincing Leroy to keep his hands to his self, but after tonight they'd come to find that protecting their little sister's virtue could be a whole lot harder, if not damned near impossible.

Yes, they'd come to curse the night they met Jacob Black.

But Baby would never forget it. The cookout had been lots of fun, and, against better judgment they'd went swimming afterward. They'd played in the water and she'd had loads of fun, especially when Leroy would sneak attack her, swimming between her legs so he could launch her up over his shoulders and back into the water.

After the fourth time she came up sputtering she jumped on his back, pinning his arms to his sides and nearly causing him to topple over.

"Now whatta ya gonna do?" She cried out in breathless laughter.

But before she could catch her breath he swung her back around, so that she was startling his hips. "Why, ma'am, I suppose we'll just have to get married and I'll have to have your children," he said it in a comically drawn out voice that reminded Baby of Scarlett O'Hara having "the vapors."

Normally she would have teased him back, flirted a little, but she could feel him wanting her in a very hard way, pressed right against the center of her. It disturbed her a little, made her stomach have an unpleasant flutteri-ness to it that just felt wrong in her core, so she shoved off of him back into the, giving a fake little laugh to hide her discomfort.

She didn't seem to have done it that well, however, as Frank was eyeing Leroy suspiciously as he ordered everyone out of the water.

"That's enough, I think. Let's head back to shore."

Baby sent her oldest brother a grateful look. "I think I'll stay a little longer, actually," she said, eager for some space from Leroy, "I need to work off some of those calories, you know."

Leroy gave her body his usual roving stare; he'd once told her he was just checking her over for ticks and then playfully added that he'd be happy to check the areas hidden by her clothes too. It was all in good fun, of course, but for whatever reason it didn't feel that way tonight. Tonight the look in his eyes made her fight the urge to shutter.

Baby had become accustomed to larcenous stares, having been the target of them for years now, though. She'd become a master a covering up any discomfort that they might cause and she did the same thing now by throwing her self back into the water with a laugh.

"Fine," Frank called, "but don't stay too long. It's getting dark."

The trio of men set off in the direction of their small camping area and left Baby alone with her thoughts.

The more she thought about it the more Leroy's antics seemed like just that, his usual antics. They always flirted back and forth in a playful manner, in fact she had the same kind of teasing relationship with quite a few other members of her pack.

She splashed around on her own for just a few more minutes before the whole thing was erased from her mind. The new area was making her jumpy and Leroy's behavior drew more attention than usual only because it wasn't in the back drop with the other teasing comments from the rest of the pack, that was all.

Her mind at ease and the twilight air beginning to chill her, she shook herself dry as best she could, promising herself she would remember to bring towels next time. She slipped her arms into her flannel shirt, but before she began buttoning it up movement in the tree line caught her attention.

* * *

Jacob's night had started off fairly normal, or as normal a night as a guy who turned into something huge and hairy ever could have, really. He'd just been roaming the woods, supposedly on patrol with Paul and Sam, but Bella had been invading his brain, which meant that he was also thinking about Edward, which put him in a surly mood. There had been a particular incident on his mind, something he'd been pulling apart and shoving back together, but he'd never be able to remember, not even years down the line when he was telling others about this night.

He'd just caught a smell, not quite human and too pleasant to be vampire. Even if it hadn't been intoxicating he'd have followed it to it's source, just to sate his curiosity.

And it had led him here, to this moment that would be etched in his brain for the rest of eternity.

There she was, her shirt undone and the bikini letting him drink in more than he should have. Her blonde hair was dripping, leaving trails of moisture to travel down her breasts. Her skin had begun to tan from days spent in the summer sun, her legs seemed to go and on, and her big hazel eyes were wide and full of confusion and fear.

The feeling that overcame him in that moment was indescribable; he felt like a blind man that could finally, finally _see_, but the only thing he could see, the only thing he'd ever be able to see, was her. Everything in his life, every thought, every feeling, _everything_ was suddenly gone, it had all been replaced by her. She was the world now, and instead of being angry that it happened like he thought he would be, he was filled with a bright warmth.

He had imprinted.

* * *

Baby's mind, however, was on a whole different subject. This was either the biggest wolf she'd seen, or it was another of her kind, but certainly not part of her pack. The way she saw it, if it was just a wolf, a _very_ big wolf, it would probably eat her. If it was another of her kind, it might just eat her anyway.

It took her only a moment to consider this, and while she might have a bite that could kill a vampire in a blink of an eye, she was well aware she was pathetically defenseless against anything else.

So she did the only thing that made any real sense.

She bottled.

She knew immediately that he was following; his heavy foot steps pounded in to the ground almost as fast as her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel him closing in, so she shifted, giving herself a much greater speed advantage. When he stumbled she was almost positive he was her kind. An animal wouldn't have been surprised by the shift; it would have smelt what she was immediately.

It took her only a fraction of a second to bolt into the edge of the forest, running away from him at top speed. The fear he felt in that second was unreal. He took off after her immediately, doubts flowing through his mind at an incredible speed.

* * *

No one had ever imprinted on someone outside the tribe before. It was likely she would be too scared of him and what he was to ever pursue any kind of a relationship with her. He also knew for a fact she did not come from any where near Forks. He'd have noticed her, _everyone_ would have noticed a girl that looked like that. If she got away from him tonight she'd run back to where ever she came from.

He would lose her.

His panic made him fast, and he closed the distance between them. Then, when he was near of enough to reach out and grab her, her form exploded and morphed into that of a small white wolf.

The shock of seeing her turn sent him stumbling into the ground and gave her a good lead. But it didn't really matter, because he could see her destination: a campfire with three men gathered around it. He slowed his pace and watched as she immediately skidded to a stop behind a blond haired man with eyes strikingly similar to hers. The man evaluated Jacob for a minute before speaking.

"We're not here for a fight, not with you anyway," his gaze went behind Jacob to Sam and Paul as they emerged from the woods. They'd shifted back when they'd seen the others through his eyes. Now the man addressed them. "You've got a large group of vampires headed your way."

Some part of Jacob's brain said that he should be worried about that, but he couldn't get over the way his imprint was glaring at him. Even as a wolf she had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen, and right now they were filled with fire.

"In that case, we'd appreciate any help we can get. I'm Sam, this is Paul, and this is Jacob," when Sam gestured to him, the little white let out a little snort that made him grin inside. She was mad at him.

* * *

Baby was furious. She worked hard to make the others see her as a member of the pack and not just some little girl they needed to protect. When she'd run towards her pack for safety, Jacob had been _chasing _her, but as soon as he'd caught sight of the others he'd slowed down into a very non-threatening stroll. He made it seem like she was running from him for nothing, that he'd been as gentle and soft as a pussycat. He'd hurt her pride, and that was a hard thing for her to get over.

She fumed while the others talked, glaring at Jacob as he disappeared into the woods. It didn't help her mood any when he re-emerged in nothing but a pair of shorts.

She threw her nose up in the air and trotted into the woods to turn back into herself. Figures her tormentor would be yummy, didn't it?

The men continued to talk while made her way deep enough into the shadows that she was sure no one could see her shift. She had over came the awkwardness of seeing her pack naked, and vise versa, but now way was she letting these new people see what she had to offer.

After she was on two feet again she realized she had no clothes. She rubbed her temples and tried to think…her bathing suit and shirt where a loss, as they'd been torn during the shift, but her shorts should still be back on the beach.

"Hey!" she called out, "Can somebody go grab my shorts? And I need someone to volunteer their shirt please!"

While she waited on her clothes, she mused over the new pack. It made sense to her that they would exist, after all the vegi-pires (her little nick name for the vampires that didn't hunt humans)would spawn the same result as the vamps back home. She was curious about them though; her father had told her that each pack came with it's own little quirks, and she couldn't help by wonder how they might be different than her.

They were an attractive lot, and she had to admit the one chasing her had caught her eye in a way that not many men did. And the fact that he hadn't had a shirt on to cover those abs hadn't hurt either.

She hadn't dated since her turn, not that she had much before that either. Being the baby girl in a house with three men, it really didn't matter how pretty and outgoing she was. Most guys in her town just weren't brave enough to risk the threat of the Hayden men to go out with her. Now she not only contented with the obstacle of her kin, but also of the fact she turned into the big hairy on a regular basis. Her pack was full of males that were attractive and unattached, but they just didn't really _do_ anything for her, besides, the pack was more like an extended family. And really, the mind link they shared while they shifted quickly killed any chance of romance. Who wanted to date someone who could literally read your mind?

She was beginning to consider all the possibilities this new pack provided when Leroy slipped up behind her and slipped her hands around her waist.

* * *

Jacob had been more than a little annoyed when Leroy had so quickly jumped on the chance to go grab _his_ little imprints clothes, but he didn't have it in him to get truly riled over something so small. He was too busy straining to hear her speak again. Her voice had sent his thoughts scrambling and his hands to shaking.

God, she had the sweetest accent he'd ever heard. She was all long "I"s and drawing words. Her voice was soft and sweet, even sounding exasperated like it did. He could not wait to hear it wrapping around his name, or, even better, screaming his name out loud with her legs wrapped around his waist.

His musings were interrupted by the sudden slap that rand trough the air. The others paused in their conversation; they were all now sitting around the campfire, discussing Franks earlier statement and offer of help, not that he'd been paying any real attention.

The stillness insured that they all heard when his imprint screamed at Leroy to keep his hands to himself. Jacobs' jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. It took every ounce of strength he had not rip the grin off the bastard's face when he returned to the fire to take his seat.

It was a testament to the power his little imprint had on him that all of that rage was swept away when she came back into the clearing a moment later. Her hips swayed softly when she walked, the movement visible even under Leroy's too big and too long shirt. The thing reached almost to her mid-thighs, covering all but the edge of her shorts and was baggy beyond measure.

She looked amazing in it.

He would have given anything in that moment to have her in his shirt, her hair tousled from a shared night instead of her ocean swim.

She sat down next to Leroy, the only space still available, but the seating arrangement had it's advantages. She may have been next to Leroy, but she was also now directly across from him.

He'd stared at her the whole way over and, since he felt no particular need to look away form hr anytime soon, he continued to stare after she'd taken her seat. She ignored his looks for a few beats, then sent him a hot look, which he returned with a grin.

She blinked for a moment, considering the werewolf in front of her. He was a definite hottie, which made her want to return his grin, but she was still a little peeved, so she settled on sticking her tongue out at him and then trying to ignore him. It was a pity, too, because she missed the look on Jacob's face.

* * *

She wasn't aware of it, but her nose scrunched up when she'd made the face at him, which was adorable, and the sight of her pink tongue had sent Jacob's thoughts into inappropriate territory once again. His face went slack for a moment while his mind constructed a fantasy involving her and all the things she could do with that tongue.

Leroy caught the look on his face, however and looking straight into Jacob's eyes, he flashed a cocky grin before wrapping an arm around _his_ imprint's shoulder. Jacob burned. His mind had been, and admittedly still has, reeling from the shock finding a girl, so perfect so right for him, that he hadn't considered that she might not want him back. Could it be that she and the other wolf were dating?

He fumed while ignoring the conversation still going strong around him.

Baby, oblivious to the exchange between the two, swatted impatiently at Leroy and gave him a little shove to get him off of her. She could still feel the weight of Jacob's stare, and even thought she really wanted to stay angry with him, she found something about him _very_ appealing, and it wasn't just the physical attraction, either.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to be sneaky, but as soon as she saw his face he locked eyes with her and she quickly looked away again. He'd been frowning at her, and that made her own brows furrow.

* * *

Jacob wanted to take her shoving the other guy so forcibly away form her as a good sign, but he also knew that she could just be angry at him for seeing her naked before. At least they weren't to the point where she was comfortable undressed around him.

The more he thought about it, the deeper his frown got, until the object of his musings peek at him from under her lashes. He caught her immediately, of course. It would have been hard not to since his eyes hadn't left her this whole time. Having her look into his eyes, for however brief a moment, made his heart stutter. She looked away quickly, too quickly to catch the smile that over took his face.

A small frown puckered the area between her forehead and he desperately want to reach out and smooth it away. He found, quite suddenly, that he didn't care if she was dating Leroy, or anyone else for that matter, because he was going to steal her heart away regardless.

Filled with a new determination, he began studying her intently, determined to find out anything her could about her. He began to plot ways to talk to her alone.

His eyes still hadn't left her, and Baby began to fidget, felling uncharacteristically self conscious and shy. His never wavering eyes were causing butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

* * *

She snuck another peek and this time he was smiling at her again. She held her gaze this time, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. The long she looked into her eyes the bigger his grin got until he was flashing his teeth at her. His eyes were full of something joyful and serious, something that absolutely could not be possible. She got lost somewhere in his gaze and when she came back to herself she realized her face was flushed and her heart was racing. The butterflies in her stomach where all a-twitter, sending her to her feet.

Her sudden movement caught the attention of not only her pack, but the others as well, and they all noted her flushed appearance. In a moment of absolute genius, she made up an excuse not only to cover her blush but also to get her away from Jacob and the strange feelings he was evoking in her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling all that well tonight; it was a pleasure meeting ya'll though," and with that she spun on her heal and made her exit.

She heard Jacob's voice as she walked away, and it sent shivers down her spine, but in a very good way. A moment or two later she heard the steps of his footsteps behind her. The fact that it was the second time that night that he was following her was not lost on her and she turned to face him.

She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Are you ever going to stop chasing me, or are yhu going to just keep at it like a dog after a car," she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He grinned at her, he didn't seem to be able to stop smiling at her tonight, before he gave his reply, "Not a all; a dog can't catch a car and even if ti could it wouldn't know what to do with it. So it's nothing like that at all."

"Oh, really," she said, moving much closer to him and looking up at him with mischief dancing in her eyes, "and what are you going to do with me now that you've caught me?" She was enjoying flirting with Jacob, and could tell he was enjoying it as well, but his reply threw her off her guard.

"I'm going to make you love me." He said it in a steady, serious voice and it made her tremble. She gazed up into his eyes, just _wanting_ and not know what it was she wanted, just that she did and he was the one that could give it to her. The feeling scared her, and she took a deep breath and blinked. When she opened her eyes the moment was lost and he was back to grinning at her, only traces of the shared moment left in his eyes.

He broke they're gaze and reached forward taking a lock of hair and twirling it around.

"What's your name?" he asked. The question startled her, and not just because her mind had stuttered when he began playing with her hair.

"Um, we've already been introduced remember? How am I suppose to fall in love with a guy that can't remember my name?" she teased him lightly. His eyes flashed the briefest bit of hurt when she said the last part, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"No, we haven't. Your brother referred to you as baby, remember?" He used the little piece of hair still in his hand to pull her closer and he leaned down (he was quite a bit taller than her, something she was just beginning to notice) like he was going to tell her a secret. "Trust me, if someone had used your name I'd have known. I was listening for it specifically."

She was incredibly aware of the proximity of his naked chest and when she spoke her voice came out a bit more breathy than she would have liked.

"Baby _is_ my name."

He looked down at her and she could tell he was trying not to laugh, which completely ruined the little romantic moment she'd been having. He finally let out a bark of laughter.

"Seriously? Your parents named you _Baby?_"

"My daddy did! He's not very imaginative."

She yanked her hair back from his grasp and stepped back, but he wrapped an arm around her a hauled her against his chest, giving her a hug. He dropped his head on top of hers and still shaking with laughter he apologized. She sighed into her chest; she liked her new position. It felt natural, and she knew it had to do with the person holding her; if it had been Leroy she'd have already disengaged herself and told him off. Which was crazy. She did know Jacob from Adam, but there it was.

"I really am sorry, Baby," he added a special emphasis to her name, and her knees trembled, "I like it. _Baby. _It suits you, in a weird way."

"There's nothing weird about my sister's name," Eugene was glaring daggers at Jacob, who was still holding onto her and giving her brother a friendly smile. "Baby, you forgot the keys."

Seeing as Jacob still hadn't let go of her she disentangled herself gently and moved to her brother, taking the keys and standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the check, hoping it would soothe his temper. Her brother's were older than her and had been instrumental in raising her. Neither of them like the idea of her growing up.

"Thank you, Eugene," she examined the keys and saw they were for the Hyundai Accent they had rented along with the truck. "Will you three be comfortable riding in the truck?"

"Yes," was his simple reply. He'd yet to take his eyes off Jacob, who it would seem had resumed his earlier scrutiny of her.

"Okay. I love you then, and I'll see ya'll when ya'll get home," she returned her eyes to Jacob, who locked eyes with her immediately. Her brother's presence did little to temper her reaction to him and the butterflies in her stomach awakened again, "Good-nite, Jacob. It was nice meeting you."

He moved to her again, never breaking eye contact and completely ignoring her fuming brother. He cupped the side of her face with his large hand and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Goodnight, Baby."

She made it back to the car on jelly filled legs. The intimate way he'd said her name still ringing through her ears.

* * *

So that's the new chapter 3! I'm starting work on editing chapter 1 tonight, so hopefully I'll have that done by the end of the week.

Hope ya'll enjoyed, and let me know what you thought of the way I wrote the povs, it's new for me, but I liked the idea better.

Also, I'd love someone to beta for me. I nit pick over a lot of things, and I think it messes with the flow of the story. If you're interested let me know.


End file.
